


How to become Mr. Colin Morgan-James in 5 steps

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Colin ended as Mr. Colin Morgan-James</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to become Mr. Colin Morgan-James in 5 steps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for [](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitty_fic**](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/) 's prompt for t[he theme of the month on Merlin Writers : Weddings and Proposals.](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/141655.html#comments)

**Title:** How to become Mr. Colin Morgan-James in 5 steps

**The meeting**

Colin looked at the script in front of him. He had received the general plot and some extracts of the pilot when he had auditioned for the role but today would be the first time he’ll have to read the complete script for the first episode. With the man that was going to play Arthur.

Colin had spent the last week imagining him… According to the clues he had gathered the guy had to be blond and fit. Colin had imagined him with broad shoulders, blue eyes, shining hair wearing perfectly cut clothes and self-confidant like the perfect prince charming.

When Bradley had entered the room, Colin had kept looking at him, trying to reconcile what he was seeing with what he had imagined. If Bradley was indeed blond with blue eyes and quite fit, his Arsenal jersey, his crooked teeth, his unsure behavior weren’t matching Colin’s imagination.

“Hi! I’m Bradley,” he said, coming closer to shake Colin’s hand.

“Colin, nice to meet you! So you’re Arthur then? I hope this read through will go well.”

Then Bradley had looked at Colin like he had two heads.

“What? What’s a fur den?”

It was Colin’s time to be confused.

“You’re not playing Arthur?”

They didn’t get more time to overcome their communication problem as the rest of the team came in.

When they started reading the script aloud and Colin took his English accent, Bradley looked even more confused and managed to stammer his first lines.

 

 

**The friendship**

As the filming was stopped due to some electrical problems, Bradley and Colin were sitting in the shadow of an oak, waiting.

It was the first time they were left alone for such a long time and Colin didn’t know what to say. Bradley seemed like a great guy behind his excited puppy behavior but Colin wasn’t sure they had anything in common outside their current job.

“So, what do you think they will get Arthur and Merlin through next?”

“Hum? Haven’t you received the scripts for the next episodes?”

“Of course I have, but we can do as if they didn’t exist and imagine our own story!”

Bradley seemed really enthusiast about it and Colin didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Ok… You start?”

A big smile appeared on Bradley’s lips.

“I was thinking that an evil sorcerer could come to Camelot…”

“Very original, Bradley.”

“I’m just starting, Cols!”

Bradley was the only one to call him “Cols” and even if Colin wasn’t fond of the nickname he had never found the courage to tell Bradley about it.

“Ok… I’m all ears,” Colin joked.

Bradley burst out laughing and Colin followed.

“I wouldn’t have dared say it myself!”

When they calmed down, Bradley went back to his scenario.

“So this sorcerer comse to Camelot with an evil plan : stealing Uther’s pink Nintendo!”

“That’s awful! Arthur and Merlin have to do something or the Kingdom will fall!”

***

An hour later, when someone told everybody to go back home as the electrical problems will not be solved before tomorrow, Bradley and Colin were still joking and writing their own versions of the next episodes.

“Fancy some take-out and a film?” Bradley suggested as they took the car to the hotel.

“Ok. Let me just take a shower. I’m still covered in dirt from this morning!”

“Let’s meet in an hour in my room?”

Colin nodded. It would certainly be fun to spend the evening together with Bradley.

 

 

**The love**

Colin moved a little and leaned more comfortably against Bradley’s torso. His head was resting there and Bradley’s arm curled around his shoulders.

In the past weeks this had become their usual position to spend a quiet night, watching a film or two.

Colin knew it wasn’t really a way to be with a friend or a co-star but clearly, he and Bradley were not ones to do things in a normal way so he tried not to think too much about it.

The first time they had ended like that was at the end of filming season three, after a night at the pub and too many beers. They had even fallen asleep entangled and when they had awoken, a heavy silence had crept between them. The awkwardness had remained for weeks after that. They didn’t talk about it, trying to do as if nothing had happened when they both knew it wasn’t true.

Everything went back to “normal” when they met again for season four. It was like they definitely had forgotten about that strange moment. Though, a few weeks later, Colin found himself in Bradley’s arms again. This time they were sober and they had gotten closer and closer as the film drew on, till Colin’s head rested on Bradley’s shoulder.

“Stop fidgeting like this!” Bradley grumbled as Colin was still moving slightly. “Come here.”

Bradley leaned a little more and drew Colin closer. They were nearly lying on the bed now. It was definitely not a position for two friends.

“Cols? What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me! You’re still fidgeting and you’ve a crease here!” Bradley added, tracing Colin’s frowned forehead.

Colin sighed. He had a chance to finally clear the things between him and Bradley.

“Cols?” Bradley sounded really worried now. He gently let his hand stroke Colin’s face.

“It’s just… I… I’m wondering… About us…”

“Us?”

“Yeah… What are we exactly?”

Colin held his breath, waiting for Bradley’s answer.

“Hum… Last time I’ve checked I was a man… 28 year old… As far as I know, you’re a man, too…”

“That’s not what I meant,” Colin interrupted. “What… What are we for each other?”

“Oh….”

Colin felt Bradley tense next to him. He didn’t dared to cross his eyes.

“I… I suppose we’re best friends.”

Colin felt a hole appear in his chest.

“Best friends…”, Bradley continued, “that could be a little more if I finally managed to find the courage to kiss you.”

“What?”

Colin wasn’t able to ask anything more as Bradley shut him up with a kiss.

 

 

**The proposal**

They had been together for three years the first time they discussed marriage seriously.

They were watching the news. It was something about a march against the gay marriage in France.

“What do you think about that?” Bradley asked then, his head pillowed on Colin’s thighs.

“It’s quite depressing in fact… To think that a country who promotes liberty like France has such a narrow-mind. I’m glad we’re more liberal here!”

“Yeah… But… What do you think about it?”

“I’ve just told you.”

“No… Not the march… Gay marriage.”

“Oh… That’s great really! Everybody should have the same rights whatever his sexual orientation his. Why are you asking me that? It’s not like I’m homophobic!” Colin added, laughing.

He was used to Bradley’s strange questions and ideas but this one was clearly going into top three.

“I… I just wanted to know what you thought about it… Not in general but for us.”

Colin looked at Bradley, dumbstruck.

“Us… You mean us getting married?”

Bradley nodded.

“Oh… I… Hum…”

Colin didn’t know how to answer that. If he was really honest he had never thought seriously about it. He had nothing against wedding in general but he had never felt the desire to make their relationship more official. Though, how could he say that to Bradley without upsetting him? His hesitation seemed to be enough of an answer.

“Ok… It’s not like I was proposing,” Bradley concluded with a laugh that didn’t reach his eyes.

***

After that first discussion, neither of them brought the subject back. Not until, six months later, Bradley came back with the mail and handed a shimmery white envelope to Colin.

“What’s this?”

“Don’t know. It’s for us both. Open it?”

Colin took a knife and neatly cut the paper. It was an invitation.

“Tom is getting married!” Colin announced happily before giving the invite to Bradley.

“Hey, that’s great! Laura seems like a great girl!”

“Yes, they’re cute together!”

“Aren’t we cute together, too?” Bradley asked then, coming behind Colin and putting his arms around his waist.

“I suppose…”

“Colin…”

Colin froze. It was Bradley’s serious tone. Bradley was nearly never serious.

“Are you really against the idea?”

“What?”

“Of us getting married… one day.”

Of course, Colin should have seen that coming. It was already strange that Bradley had brought the subject before. And Colin himself had thought about it during the last months.

“I’m not against it… It’s just that I don’t need this kind of official commitment to know that we love each other deeply.”

Bradley nodded understandingly.

“But if I told you it’s important for me?”

Colin didn’t really hesitate before answering.

“Then I’d happily do it if that makes you happy.”

“Really?”

Bradley manhandled Colin so they were face to face. He was smiling brightly.

“Yes. But you know that’s the worse proposal ever!”

And with that they were kissing and laughing.

***

Two months later, just after Tom’s wedding, Bradley came back home one day with some thai take-away for supper, a some beers and a little velvety box in his pocket.

 

 

**The wedding**

“Colin? Are you alright there?” Neil asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Yeah.” Colin lied.

Of course he wasn’t alright! He was going to get married in less than two hours to Bradley James! How could he stay calm when he had spent the last days imagining all the things that could go wrong.

They had decided to do things their own way. It was quite low-key with only their families and closest friends. As far as they knew they had even managed to keep the wedding secret to the media.

Though, Colin wished they could have done it, just the two of them, going to the registrar office and coming back home to eat thaï take-away. In the depths of his heart, Colin knew he was glad Bradley had insisted for something a little more formal but at the moment, he wasn’t calm enough to think about it.

Coin looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still damp from the shower. He should probably hurry. In two hours he was supposed to stand next to Bradley in front of John, an old friend of his brother who had agreed to marry them.

***

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Colin held Bradley’s hips as they swayed slowly, trying to keep up with the rhythm of the song. For their first dance as husbands they had picked “Your Song”… After all Elton John was gay. A first, though, Bradley had wanted to choose “You’re the voice” till Colin managed to convince him it wasn’t really a proper first dance song but the DJ had received the instructions to put it at last twice during the party.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_   
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Bradley asked.

“What?”

“This… Marrying me…”

Colin sighed.

“Bradley, you’re really dumber than I thought.”

“It’s just that… I was the one who wanted to do this so…”

“Do you really think I’d have agreed if I didn’t want it, too?”

Bradley looked down, sheepish.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

And Colin put a gentle kiss on Bradley’s cheek.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

“So, we’re really husbands, now?”

“Yes, Bradley, we are… For a little more than four hours already,” Colin answered. Bradley really didn’t know when to shut up.

“I can’t believe it…It’s really come true.”

“You’re a real sap, you know.”

“And you love me for it!”

“Yes,” Colin admitted with a fond smile.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_   
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

“I’m already looking for the end of this party.” Bradley kept talking.

“You don’t want to celebrate with our friends and families?”

“Yes of course… But I’m also eager to have you for myself… “

“You’re a sex maniac!” Colin answered in a laughter.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

“Should I carry you when we got back to our flat or to enter the hotel room?” Bradley asked.

“Not if you don’t want us to break Kim Kardashian’s record of the shortest marriage.”

“It’s not Britney that hold this record?”

“Are we really talking about Britney Spears during our first dance as husbands?”

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Finally, Bradley stopped talking and they lost themselves in the song and the people around them disappeared. It was their moment. They were married.

Colin though of the path he had followed till now to become Mr. Colin Morgan-James and smiled, hoping the rest of the way would be as great as the last years.

 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_


End file.
